


That's Kinda Gay, Don't Ya Think?

by flippy4002



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippy4002/pseuds/flippy4002
Summary: Just drabbles of twice being gay, nothing to see here folks.





	That's Kinda Gay, Don't Ya Think?

**Author's Note:**

> mochaeng find themselevs in a situation, nayeon catches them.

momo and chaeyoung are notorious for being the two biggest brats in the dorm. everyone knows they are huge brats, nothing like dahyun or tzuyu. hell, even jeongyeon knew when to push buttons and when to cut it quits.

nayeon had a very loud voice in the back of her head telling her that when she came back from her schedule something would be up. the voice telling her she’d find the two troublemakers in a situation similar to the one before her. “now, how did i just know i’d find you two sluts like this?” nayeon’s voice tears through the air, ripping the two women she’s referring two from their actions.

nayeon makes no motion to move from her position leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed, yet momo instantly starts trying to convince nayeon she isn’t the mastermind behind any of this, and it’s true she isn’t. never is actually, however she is the only one foolish enough to consistently fall into chaeyoung’s traps of being able to get each other off quick enough before anyone even notices.

in actuality, momo is good, more than willing to do anything that anyone tells her to do, all for the simple reward of praise and being told she’s a good girl. but that is also her downfall and chaeyoung’s way into corrupting nayeon’s angel. momo’s good but when you introduce the hellspawn by the name of chaeyoung that has the power of corrupting nearly anything? the only outcome is momo being turned into a complete and utter brat.

the whole time momo is stammering out apologies and attempting to plead her case of being a good girl, nayeon never takes her eyes off of chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, like usual, is sitting back and observing the mess she’s crafted. what gets under nayeons skin is the smirk on chaeyoungs lips as she stares her in the eyes as if they’re equal.

nayeon cracks a warm, almost endearing smile as her eyes shift back to momo. A tear-eyed momo might be her favorite sight. momo sniffles as nayeon smiles at her, wiping her tears before making the mistake of taking nayeons pity for kindness. 

poor momo.

nayeon moves forward, soft smile still playing on her lips. Nayeon reaches a hand out, cupping momo’s face and cleaning her face of the wet traces tears have left, naturally, momo leans into the warmth.

she’s met with a slap. Nothing too hard as they’re just getting started, but it stings, and it’s enough to make momo whimper and look up at nayeon, soft smile is gone without a trace and replaced with a wicked smirk.

nayeon yanks momo’s head back with a firm grip on her hair, lips settling dangerously close to the shell of momo’s ear, “did you think it’d be that easy?” nayeon coos, “mm poor momoring, such a dumb slut.” momo whines loud and clear feeling completely humiliated but it’s ever so welcomed.

chaeyoung looks on as the scene plays on and can only assume momo looks as pretty as she sounds. chaeyoung’s sure momo looks nothing short of beautiful as she becomes the embodiment of submissive, shedding her bratty behavior.


End file.
